Display panels with a touch control function (simply referred to as a touch control display panel) gain increasing interest to various major manufacturers along with the rapid development of mobile communication devices, particularly the development of smart phones in recent years. At present the touch control display panels can be roughly divided into plug-in and inbuilt ones in terms of their different integrations of a touch control structure with a display structure. The inbuilt touch control display panel is lighter and thinner than the plug-in touch control display panel gains popularity among the manufacturers and consumers. At present the touch control structure in the inbuilt touch control display panel generally adopts a capacitive touch control structure or a resistive touch control structure. FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of an inbuilt capacitive touch control liquid crystal display panel in the prior art. The inbuilt capacitive touch control liquid crystal display panel includes a color film substrate 1 and a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate 2 arranged in opposition, and a liquid crystal layer 3 arranged between the color film substrate 1 and the TFT array substrate 2. The color film substrate 1 includes an upper substrate 4, a capacitive touch control structure layer 5 and a color-resist layer 6. The inbuilt capacitive touch control display panel has the capacitive touch control structure layer integrated onto the color film substrate of the liquid crystal display panel to thereby have a display with inbuilt touch control. For either the inbuilt capacitive touch control display panel or the inbuilt resistive touch control display panel, the capacitive touch control structure or the resistive touch control structure has to be further prepared in addition to a display structure at a relatively high cost and in a relatively complex process. Also some technology has the capacitive touch control structure layer integrated into the TFT array substrate of the liquid crystal display panel to thereby manufacture the capacitive touch control structure concurrently with the TFT array at a lowered cost and in a simplified process. However the capacitive touch control structure in operation might influence the arrangement of liquid crystals and consequently hinder a display by the liquid crystals.